


Spilled Coffee and Happy Accidents

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Coffee, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Reveal, Secret Identity, adrienette - Freeform, okay there was some marichat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: After awkwardly meeting a cute girl in a coffee shop, Adrien rushes to stop an akuma, grabbing his bag, notebook and what's left of his coffee.He keeps running into her and the similarities are too Much.Either he's going crazy, or the girl he accidentally spilled coffee on is Ladybug.But he doesn't even know her name.





	Spilled Coffee and Happy Accidents

Adrien pulled out his phone to check the time. 3:27

His coffee was taking longer than usual. Not that he was picky about it or anything, but he promised Nino that he would hang out and play some videogames.

It was the only day that Adrien had a free afternoon. The next day he had fencing, then a photo shoot, then he wanted to study for his physics test on Friday.

He also needed time to do all his homework.

The barista called out his name. "Order for Adrien?"

He walked over to take the coffee from her. "Thanks."

"I added extra whipped cream." She handed it to him personally. Their hands touched. "So its sweet like you."

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the coffee."

She wouldn't let go. "I wrote my phone number on the side, call me. I can't believe I met the Ad-" 

He smiled his fake smile. "Sure." When she finally let go, he yanked his coffee away.

She may have been cute, but "Lila" had an untrustworthy look to her. And, she kept weirdly looking at her bracelet. He had barely touched it. She was a weird fangirl. He wasn't going to call her. No way in help.

"Are you really going to call her?" A girl standing behind him snorted. "Because, that sounds like one hell of a fanfic story. I met my s/o in a coffee shop."

Adrien jumped, causing his coffee to fly out of his hands. He reached for it with one hand, and then the other, diving down and finally grabbing it just before it his the floor, but it was too late. The damage was done. He looked at her coffee-soaked blouse. "I. Am. So. Sorry."

"My eyes are up here mister." She smirked. 

He looked up, blushing. Her eyes were blue and her hair dark. "Sorry. I wasn't- I mean. I felt bad about the shirt."

"Sure.." she said, like she didn't believe him. "You were looking at my shirt."

"I'm sorry." Then he laughed.

"What?"

"Well, I was going to offer to buy you a coffee, but I feel like based on how this has gone so far, that's the wrong choice."

She chuckled. "You're probably right. And I already bought myself a latte. I guess you'll just have to make it up to me later."

"Yeah." He felt himself drowning in her eyes. They were reminiscent of Ladybug's. He definitely had a type. She was killing him softly. "I will."

She gave him a weird face. "Yeah."

"What?"

"You're staring." She shook her head. "And why are you still on the floor?"

"I have no idea." He stood up and brushed himself off. Holding out his hand, he introduced himself, "hi, I'm A-"

She cut him off, waving his hand away. "I'm not going to shake your sticky hand Hot Chocolate."

He smirked, "but you think I'm hot? You should look in a mirror, because you are-"

She rolled her eyes. Her beautiful ocean blue eyes. "That's your drink dumbass. You got a hot chocolate, and had the audacity to call it coffee."

He blushed. "Oh yeah. Right. Coffee."

"How does Friday sound?"

"Its a date." He smiled.

The universe chose that moment to ruin his chances with the girl of his dreams... if it hadn't already.

His phone started ringing. 

"Maybe you should get that." She waved at his phone.

"Nah- it's probably just a spam, no one calls me."

She looked down. "It says you're getting a call from babe."

"Oh!" He froze. "I can't believe I forgot-"

"You have a girlfriend?" She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure she'd be glad to hear that."

"No, its my friend Nino. I was going to play video games and I'm totally late."

"Your friend is babe?" She raised an eyebrow. "Based on the flirting, I didn't realize you swung that way."

"Yeah. His contact name for me is sunshine." He shook his head. "I don't. I mean. Hes just a bro. He has a girlfriend."

"Well you should go if you're so late already."

"Yeah. Thanks." He grabbed his Ladybug themed notebook off of a nearby table and shoved it in his bag. "Sorry again."

"It's no big deal. Ill be able to wash it."

He waved, "so I guess ill see you around?"

"Maybe." 

His phone rang again. "Sorry." Adrien walked out the door, and moved quickly towards Nino's dorm. "I'm on my way bro. It-"

"Cool. Juts making sure you weren't bailing." Nino chuckled, but it sounded tense.

Adrien sighed. "Yep. No way am I going to miss this-"

_Crash._

Nino sighed on the other side. "Akuma?"

"Yeah. Look man. I'm really sorry-" Adrien started.

"No bro. I get it. Go. Do your thing. We can play Mariokart when you're done."

"Of course." Adrien promised, running to an alley to hide. "See you later-"

Nino had already hung up.

Adrien set his bag near a dumpster and sighed. "Plagg, Claws Out!"

He rushed to the scene, to arrive at the coffee shop he had just left.

Adrien groaned and looked around. He really hoped it wasn't coffee girl. He spotted her behind a table, being yelled at by the coffee themed Akuma. 

They were the only two left inside. 

"..you stole him from me." The Akuma was saying. "He was mine and your cutesy act tricked him."

The girl rolled her eyes. "I really didn't. And he was just trying to be polite. He didn't even like me."

They were talking about him. Oh. OH. The Akuma must have been the barista girl... what was her name? Chat took a breath. "Look, Lilly-"

"My name is not Lily." She growled. "It's Lila. And I am the Latte Grande!" 

 He was hit in the face with some scalding coffee. "Fuck. That's hot."

The girl he had spilled coffee on laughed. "You're telling me."

"I said sorry."

"What?" She blinked.

He froze. "Sorry that you're getting targeted by an Akuma, you seem so nice." 

She seemed to relax. "Sorry. I must have misheard you."

She was protecting him. And he didn't know why. Any normal girl would've leaped at the opportunity to unmask Chat Noir... but she wasn't just any girl. "Yeah." He was interrupted by a fresh wave of coffee. "Ill be the distraction. You need to run."

"Thank you." She smiled. "You've saved me."

"I'm just doing my job."

She kissed him on the cheek. "See you soon, Chaton." 

He blushed. "Yeah." Shaking his head, he pulled out his baton. There was no time to be distracted by pretty girls. "Go. I've got you." He started spinning his staff, deflecting the coffee thrown by Latte Grande, as the girl ran out the door.

"You can't do this alone." Coffee mocked. "Youre useless without Ladybug."

He scoffed. "If I'm so useless how am I beating you?"

"You aren't. Youre barely able to keep up." She threw another volley of coffee at him.

"Look, Cappuccino," He dodged every single cup. "Ladybug and I are partners. Either one of us could have defeated you." 

"But-" 

"Cataclysm!" He yanked her bracelet off and it disintegrated, releasing a butterfly.

A red clad superheroine swung in, holding a coffee cup. "Sorry I'm late. I had a Latte going on."

Chat laughed. "Was that a pun?"

"Maybe." She smirked, throwing her yo-yo. "But it seems like you handled things without me. No more evil doing for you little butterfly."

A magical light enveloped it and a pure white mouth flew away.

Lila, the girl who had been akumatized started crying. "I'm so sorry. I just wanted to talk to my boyfriend and she got all flirty with him and I was jealous."

Chat raised an eyebrow at the lie, but Ladybug spoke before he could. "Even if I believed that, I should tell you, if he's cheating on you, he's not worth it. I learned that the hard way."

Lila stared at Chat. "You-"

"I'd never-"

"He wouldn't. He's too loyal." Ladybug smiled and ruffled his hair. "Besides, we aren't like that."

Chat smiled. "Yep. We are partners, nothing more." Just when he finally felt like moving on, someone brought it up. 

Lila winked. "Well, Chaton, maybe you and me could get together-"

"I'm not helping you cheat." He glared.

"I don't have a boyfriend." She whispered. "Not anymore. You can help me move on. Get out of this emotional wreck-"

He shivered and stepped back. "Look, Lie-la."

Laybug snorted.

"Lila." He corrected. "I really can't. It would out you in danger. I could never date a civilian. It would make you a target."

"I'm sure I could manage."

Ladybug created her miraculous cure. Then she glared at Lila. "No means no. C'mon kitty." She grabbed his hand and walked out of the store.

"I can't believe someone cheated on you!" He growled, as soon as they were out of earshot. "Who? ill fight him."

"Down kitty." She chuckled. "Of course that's the only thing you would've gotten from that conversation."

"I got bad vibes from that girl."

"Yeah. You handled it really well. I was about to slap her."

He laughed. "Damn. I can't believe I missed that."

"If we had been in there a minute longer I might have. She was treating you like you'll just get with anyone, like you have no standards."

He shrugged. "People assume that all the time anyways."

She blinked. "They do?"

Shit. He had forgotten that he wasn't Adrien. "I shouldn't say more. Can't risk you finding out my identity." He tried to play it as a joke.

"Okay... but if you need someone to talk to, I'm here kitty."

"Yeah. I know."

"Good." She stood up.

"Actually, can I take you up on that offer now?"

"What?"

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah, for like four minutes."

He nodded. "I have to get this off my chest."

"Take your time."

"Ladybug. I love you. Like really love you. I always have and I think a part of me always will-"

"Oh Chaton." She murmured. "I'm sorry. I just don't-"

"And I know you don't feel the same. I just had to tell you. I think I'm moving on. Lila helped me to see that-"

"No way." She raised her eyebrows. "I'm disowning you if you say you're in love with her."

"Not at all. She had so much eyeliner it felt like it was weighing down her face. It was just what she said. Maybe it's time for me to move on from my emotional wreck." He mimed crying.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, whoever she is, she's a lucky girl. Youre a great guy Chat."

"I know." He smirked. "I am pretty awesome."

She rolled her eyes. "You know it Chaton."

"Shit!" He jumped up.

"What?"

"I was going to check on coffee shop girl!"

She gave him a blank look. "Who?"

"The girl the Akuma was after. She had already had a bad day and I wanted to make sure that she was okay."

"Oh Me- that girl that ran out right before I ran in?"

"Yeah."

"I saw her when we left. She was fine."

"That's a relief." He looked up. "Is the Sun setting already?"

"Yeah. It's beautiful."

"Do you know what else is beautiful?"

"Me." She laughed. "But not as much as you pretty kitty."

"The sun is setting. I have to go. I'm already late. Nino's gonna be pissed."

"Who?"

"A friend. Good talk LB. Chat out." He waved and sprinted back to the alley to transform back. He pulled out his phone.

5 texts and 3 missed calls. 

He sighed and called Nino. "Hey bro-"

There was a girl laughing in the background. "Shhh." Nino spoke. "It's fine. My girlfriend came over." 

"Oh. Sorry." Adrien frowned. "Should I just stay out for a while?"

"Nah dude, its your dorm too. And we're just playing videogames. Its not like last time." 

Adrien shuddered at the memory. "I'm walking back now."

"Great." There was indistinct mumbling. "Alya wants to know if she can invite her roommate over."

Adrien shrugged. "Why not? Mariokart is better with more people, right?"

"Awesome!"

"Ill see you in five minutes." 

"See you." Adrien rounded the steps to his building. Waving his id card, he stepped into the elevator, only it be crashed into by coffee girl. 

"I'm so sorry-" she started to say.

He laughed. "Consider us even."

She blinked. "Do I know you- Coffee boy?"

"That's me." He blushed. "I've never seen you in this building before."

"I'm just visiting a friend's room." She shrugged. "You live here?"

"Yep."

"Cool."

After a moment, he took a breath. "God elevators are so awkward."

She laughed. "You know, for someone so smooth earlier, you're really struggling now."

"Maybe that's because you leave me speechless." He winked. 

"God. You're incorrigible." She laughed, stepping into the hallway. "See you later pretty boy."

"Actually. This is my floor." 

She looked at him. "Cool."

He walked towards his room.... "are you sure you aren't following me?"

"No? I'm just trying to find room 509-"

He stopped, causing her to run into him. "No way!"

"What?"

"You're Alya's friend?"

"Yes. Do I know you? I keep feeling like I already know you."

"Yeah. I felt like that too and I couldn't figure out why."

"I thought you were like Chat Noir or something and I'd seen your face, but hadn't like talked to you-"

He froze. She was a little too close to the truth. "Yeah, and you're Ladybug." She turned weirdly pale at that. He chuckled. "I'm Nino's roommate."

"Oh!" She nodded. "You're the model Alya has been trying to set me up with."

"I'm sorry?"

"She thinks we'd be perfect together or something."

He smiled. "She has good taste. Maybe we should give it a shot."

"You are definitely my type, but I just got out of a bad relationship, and I'm not quite ready to start another one."

He knocked on the door. "Its okay. Ill wait for you."

She rolled her eyes, and was about to spit out a comeback when the door swung open.

Alya smiled. "Adrien. Meet Marinette- girl what happened to your shirt?"

"Weve already met." The girl, Marinette, responded. "Ask him."

"Did you spill coffee on her shirt?" 

"Well technically it was hot chocolate."

Alya laughed. "Way to to buddy. Great intro. You'll be dating in no time."

"I can't tell if that was sarcasm or not." He stage whispered.

"I didn't have time to go back and grab a new shirt." Marinette blushed. "Sorry I'm a clutz."

Adrien blinked. "I can give you one if my shirts."

"You don't have to-"

"I mean its my fault, and its really no big deal." He pulled a flannel out of the closet. "Here. This will probably be kinda big, but it should work."

"Thanks." She turned around, and pulled her shirt off, pulling his on. When she turned around, she rolled up the sleeves and tied a knit near the waist. "How do I look."

"Great." Alya reassured. 

"Really cute." Adrien was shocked. "You look better in that shirt than I do."

Mari blushed. "Thanks. 

"Okay children." Alya ushered them to the tv. "No more flirting. It's game time."

...

Two hours and fifty races later, Marinette and Adrien were the only two still playing.  

Alya and Nino had went to Nino's bed and were asleep, completely oblivious to the game.

They were tied neck and neck, on the final race of the match. Approaching the finish line together. 

Adrien glanced over at Marinette. She was cute. Her eyes were focused, intense, on the game in front of her. Her hair was in a messy bun, and her shirt was way too big on her. 

She was gorgeous.

He shook his head and looked back at the screen. This wasn't a time to get distracted. It was time to win. 

And she had passed him.

Time seemed to stop, until he threw a red shell at her.

His victory was inevitable, until the most unlikely thing happened.

Marinette leaned across the couch and kissed him. On the cheek.

Adrien dropped his remote. "Whoa." He looked at her, "I thought you said-"

She smirked. "I just won!"

He growled. "That was cheating."

"But I still won." She said in a sing songy voice. 

"I can't believe it. No one ever beats me."

"Man. You should play me in Ultimate Mecha Strike." Marinette smirked. "I am a God."

"Yeah we totally should, but first can we talk about that kiss?"

"I was playing dirty." She blushed. "I shouldn't have done it."

"It was definitely cheating...." he paused, unsure of how to word the next part. "But did you mean it?"

"What?"

"Do- can I kiss you?"

"I don't know." She looked at him. "Oh what the hello. You're gorgeous. I've already fallen for you. Its two am and we will both forget this. Why not?"

"Was that a yes?" He smiled.

She grabbed his face and pressed her lips to his. "Not quite. But that was."

"We haven't even gone on a date."

"Please. This was the most date-y thing ever. First we meet for coffee, then go to your house to play videogames. We're practically already together."

He smiled. "You forgot the part where you tried to fight an Akuma on your own." 

"No. That wasn't me."

"I know what I saw Mari. You were fearless."

"You had already left. I didn't see you."

"Yeah-" Adrien froze. He was digging himself into the identity hole.

"You already had left. And you weren't there before I went back in. Only Chat, if anyone saw me throw a table at her." 

"You threw a table at her? Remind me not to get on your bad side, because that would hurt a latte."

She snorted. "Youve got to be kidding me."

"What?"

"I wanted to wait kitty."

"What? I'm not ready to- I don't."

"Not for that. For this."

He blinked. "That's not any clearer."

"I wanted us to wait until after we defeated hawkmoth."

"We... you mean?"

"I'm Ladybug."

"Wow." He stared. "I thought you were incredible before, but damn. You're amazing."

"I'm miraculous." She sighed. "And its stupid, but I had this whole reveal planned out."

"I never pictured it like this either."

"I mean definitely not, but this is cute. I found out from a pun. It was all a mistake."

"There aren't mistakes. Just happy accidents."

"Thanks Bob Ross." She snorted. "I always knew I'd spend the rest of my life with you. I wasn't going to tell you, until after hawkmoth was defeated, but I really like you kitty."

"That's a relief. I thought I was reading the signs wrong."

"I was trying to protect us. I love you."

"I love you too."

"I know."

He kissed her. "It wasn't a mistake. It was meant to be."

"Maybe so."

"Do you believe in soulmates?"

"Not really. But I believe in spilled coffee and happy accidents." They kissed again. "I believe in us."

"And minecraft." He joked.

"Definitely minecraft as well." 

...

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus: When he woke up on the sofa the next morning, Adrien had a sore shoulder and he couldn't feel his left arm.
> 
> But he had his girlfriend in his arms, so maybe it was worth it. And Alya had sent him some cute, but embarrassing photos.
> 
> And it was all due to spilled coffee and happy accidents.  
> ...  
> Thanks for reading. Please leave comments and kudos if you liked it!


End file.
